A Werewolfs Memoir
by Arynelle
Summary: Remus Lupin, former DADA professor at Hogwarts has a complex mind. What's presented here is a look into his days alone in his cottage in 1994 and so far, through mid 1995. Implied Slash. Spoilers PoA, GoF, OotP
1. Tuesday, December 20th, 1994

The fire went out again.

Waking up at 4:30 that morning it took Remus several minutes to realize just why he was so cold. The blankets were twisted among his feet, his pillows thrown askew off the bed and the fire, was out. He tried to forget the cold. He tried to slip back into the semi-pleasant dream he'd be having. Closing his eyes he was yet again reminded of the freezing air by his chattering teeth; so much for returning to the dream.

Standing up, the robe he'd laid over the chair the previous night was, surprise surprise, still there. His sewing work seems to have been slipping. The hole he patched yesterday has already reappeared. Grabbing his wand he stared into the fireplace, debating on lighting the damn thing or just staying up. The watch on his wrist now read 5 am. 

Leaving the discarded pillows on the hardwood floor, his bare feet made their way down the stairs, into the kitchen of the tiny cabin he'd been living in since his departure from Hogwarts those few months ago. Still nearly pitch black outside the candles around him lit with a mutter of a spell. Usually clean and tidy, the counters were littered with pans from making soup. Something easy, not taking much strength. 27 days until the next full moon. 

The tap of a wand over the full kettle of water it began to steam. Slamming cupboard door after door closed he finally found a clean mug. 'Have I really gotten so lazy?' he thought. A box of teabags found near the stove and his tea was soon brewing. Reaching into the pocket of the torn robe he managed to come across his lighter. Patting down the others he seemed to be missing the pack he'd opened just yesterday. It had been five years since he'd lit up, but the last year's events were just too much. Cigarettes weren't cheap, and he's been tight for money these days. Flicking the lighter over and over, his thoughts got lost in the sparks and small orange and blue flame right in front of his face.

_-I was back in my office at Hogwarts, reading over a few papers, awaiting Severus and the wolfs bane potion when the Marauders Map caught my eye. I couldn't believe Harry had managed to get his hands on this after all those years. Filch had taken it from us on a mere suspicion during my own time there, Peter's overreaction during confiscation only pleased Argus more. Tapping the map I muttered the phrase created by none other than Sirius himself, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The rooms appearing in front of my face I scanned the castle, my eyes traveling to the three near the edge of the forest. I knew they'd be out an about tonight, seeing as how Hagrid's hippogriff was to be executed on the grounds. Half an hour later I was choking into my cup of coffee at the sudden appearance of the fourth dot and I stood, map still in hand. 'It couldn't be,' kept running through my mind. A fifth dot joining them a moment later I could have fainted. Watching them fill the tunnel behind the whomping willow I grabbed my robe, taking off for the tree. How could it be? Sirius and Peter? Peter was dead. I had mourned his death twelve years ago. Pete was a hero, Sirius, a murderer.-_

Taking a sharp breath he was suddenly very aware of the heat on his fingers, the metal from the muggle lighter having burnt his thumb. Dropping it onto the table he sat for a moment in the silence, looking around as if he was not sure he was really back in his own kitchen. Papers tossed across the table he shoved them all aside until managing to come across his pack of smokes. Pulling one out it went directly into his mouth, picking up the now cool lighter and taking the long and deeply needed drag. Nicotine running through his veins the uncontrollable need was slowly subsiding. These things made him feel even weaker as a human being, knowing he had to rely on them to get through his day. A good half way through the stick and in only three drags in he knew he was over doing it. Using one of the dirty mugs on the table near him, he flicked the ash, watching the smoke swirl over his fingers, disappearing into the slightly stale air.

_-The past 12 years had been a lie. My best friend had betrayed us all. Sirius' life had been a living hell in Azkaban, I had been alone, left to only my school memories and the few years following of times with my friends to dwell on. James? James was dead. Leaving only Peter to account for, hiding in the pocket of a schoolboy. The explanation that was owed to young Harry didn't do the story justice. There was so much to tell and so little time to tell it in. The pain I felt in attempting to help the Weasley boy and his refusal upon learning of what I was, was slightly unexpected. I don't know why I anticipated them to understand as everyone else' reaction that I'd come across who'd learned of my 'handicap' was nearly the same way. -_

Cigarette returning to his lips he began to sift through the pile of parchment, watch now reading six am. Dumbledore's last letter. Seems Harry is doing well, completing his first task remarkably. Harry is making it a practice to remind Remus of his father, James, more and more. God, James would be proud as hell if he could see what his son is turning into. The obstacles he's overcome, the hardships he's endured. Truth be told, Remus worry's about him often. He's not Remus' son, but he does care for the boy. Working with him over the last school year was something he enjoyed, perhaps a bit too much. That might be a major flaw concerning Remus. He makes friends, and let things slide too easily when it comes to them. 'Christmas ball is coming up; wonder if the boys have found dates,' he thought as his eyes lifted some from the smirk crossing his lips. Remembering the dances back in his days brings a genuine smile to his face. There was the year Sirius got caught snogging with the Ravenclaw girl in the broom closet. From Sirius' side of the story, there was a bit more than kissing going on, which does slightly make sense, as he received a week's detention for it. 

A sip from the mug and he nearly groaned at how good the warmth felt in his stomach. Finishing the letter once again he sighed and set it aside. Still chuckling at the thought of Sirius trying to get out of that one his own love life crossed his mind. So much for a happy thought. Getting laid isn't the problem. Hell, the last chick wasn't half bad looking, nice body, and left him without an ounce of energy. He just wishes he could be capable of something more than a one night stand, a single piece of ass. 

_-Snapes entrance to the scene only complicated matters. The bastard never did listen to reason. Seems he's gotten better over the years at his bondage charms. I was slightly amused at how tight he made the ropes over my wrists and ankles. The appearance of him on the floor near me did nothing if slightly shock me. All three children taking on a professor was not a good idea. But was any of this? The small pain on my wrists after being released, I was more concerned with the rat being held across the room. It still didn't seem like it could be true. The only thing on my mind was how badly I wanted him to die. How badly Peter deserved, to die. Seeing the same small eyed man standing in front of me that was supposed to have died those 12 years ago, I felt the betrayal eating away at my heart. 'Move! You stupid boy!' was screamed in my head. Nearly losing myself it took me a moment to realize what I'd virtually done. Harry was right; James wouldn't want me to become a murderer.-_

Paper clenched tightly in his hand his knuckles were white. Releasing it he watched it fall to the table on some other stack, noticing that Sirius' letter was directly below where Dumbledores had been. Sirius, apparently, is planning on staying up around Hogsmeade, offering help to Harry. Its' come to their attention that Sirius is the sole proprietor of his parents' old house, in Grimmewald Place, since both parents have died. Sirius has considered going back there, even invited Remus to come along, maybe help him get things back in order. He'd only been there once, the summer of their 6th year. He remembers it was very clean, very, dark. They were preparing to go to the World Cup, the four boys. Sirius was the last to be picked up. That foul house elf by the name of Kreacher had answered the door for Remus, James, and Peter. Nearly slamming it in their faces James had managed to catch it with his foot. Apparently Sirius and his parents were having another row, and Sirius was in an outrage. Next thing Remus knew Sirius' trunks were flying at them from his window, all four of them carrying something, heading back to James' parents place where Sirius was going to live for the next two years. He never did tell Remus, about what actually happened. 

That's a summer he hasn't thought about in years.  The last real summer of happiness they all shared together. Their actual last happy gathering was James and Lily's wedding. Voldemort was just gaining public recognition then. People were starting to get scared. So many close calls, so many narrow misses. Frankly he's amazed any of them survived. 

_-Lashing myself to Peter's arm I couldn't help but admire Ron for being so willing to help walk him to the castle. I know broken bones are a real pain, literally. Walking down the tunnel was no easy task, all three of us in a line. A smile cracked on my face upon hearing the conversation between Harry and Sirius. The boy would be happy, my friend free. The outside air smelled good, felt clean. A moment before it happened, I knew it was coming. Not only was it the full moon, I'd forgotten to take my potion. The light from above peering its ugly head out to stare down at me I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. The pain. The pain is too intense. My heart. My brain. A complete transformation from one being to the other.-_

The noise is what woke him from his thoughts this time. His mug of tea was now all over the wall, shards of glass below it. 'If it hadn't of been for me, being so god damned careless, being a werewolf, this wouldn't have happened.' Constantly beating himself up for past events was something Remus specialized in. No amount of regret would bring his friends back, he knew this, but that doesn't make it any easier. So much for a clean mug.

((Ok, yes, this is a work in progress… I managed to jot this down in a day, will probably be continuing it… stuff like that. Incase you don't know, all characters copyrighted to J.K. Rowling… and, yeah, there you have it ;) ))


	2. Friday, March 10th, 1995

The shards were still there. A painful reminder of loss of control. Remus sat in his chair, the table now clear, and the day anew. With nothing to do since leaving Hogwarts he found he had more and more time to dwell on the past. Remus took a deep breath, eyes focused on the tea stain along the wall. A simple flick of the wand and the stain could be gone. Picking up the new, clean mug, Remus pulled his gaze away, forcing his thoughts to the present. Rinsing the mug in the sink he placed it on the towel to dry, leaving the kitchen for the sitting room. Straining under the weight of books and papers the desk in the corner sat patiently, waiting for Remus. More letters. 

Harry's scar is hurting again. Dumbledore seems to think it's a warning, or a sign of some sort. Voldemort is growing stronger. How impressive the boy is turning out to be. The 2nd task is done. Forever the hero he dove into the lake, retrieving not only his 'treasure object' but attempted the others as well. How like his father he is, he'll never know.

_-The compartment looked nice. The fresh air was already doing something for me. The moon was finally waning, no longer as strong as it'd been. I'm lucky to have a friend like Albus. He's really the only person I'd consider a friend. And even that's a stretch, as he's more of an authority figure, especially now that I'm to teach under him. Collapsing onto a seat I was asleep before I could even put my bag away. I felt the train slowing. Were we there already? My eyes opened, or so I thought. It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.-_

Jostled from his thoughts there was a rapping at his window. A large barn owl was waiting impatiently for him to open it. There were several letters attached to his leg, and he could only guess whom they were from. Suspicions confirmed as a small smile appeared on his face he moved to his desk, taking a seat in the rickety, old chair. The first, from Sirius. Every letter from him brought a certain, piece of what he used to be, back into his life. He'd been alone for so long, alone with his memories. At least now he knew that there was someone he could share that with. Someone who would understand.

Apparently the old boy is on the move again. Remus can only assume it's to be closer to Harry, as Sirius isn't stupid enough to reveal where it is he's going in his letters.  The weather's hard on both Sirius and Bubckbeak. Not that there was much to Sirius once he escaped Azkaban, but at least _that_ had been during the summer. Nothing but skin and bones he is. What's that saying? He looks like a small breeze would blow him over?

_-If it hadn't been completely dark in the compartment, I probably would have found the on goings somewhat amusing. By the sounds of things, someone nearly sat on a cat, and others were getting their legs trampled on. Telling them all to quiet the compartment was alit again, this time by a small flame in the palm of my hand. This sure as hell didn't feel right. The kids in the cabin looked slightly afraid, although it could have been from my droopy and haggard appearance. Muttering something to slightly reassure them I made my way to the compartment door, which, conveniently enough, opened on its own accord, or so it seemed. Raising the flame I didn't need to see the figure to know what it was. Bloody Dementors. What in the blazes they were doing on the train, I could only guess, but the likeliness of it all seemed unintelligent. Give Black a bit more credit. Whoever ordered this search was a git in their own right. That scaly, cold as death hand would be enough of a sight to scare most people, but that noise it makes when it sucks the emotion from any place made a chill run through my entire body, down into the marrow of my bones.-_

Damn coo-coo clock. Standing up so quickly that the chair he was sitting in had fallen over, his breath quick in his chest, eyes fixated on the bird that reminded him of the hour. 9 am. So soon? Glancing back down at the quickly jotted letter he noted something in the corner, something he probably would have overlooked.  At first it appeared to be a page number, but upon closer inspection, it was a pair of initials, and ones he didn't recognize at that. Perhaps Sirius swiped the parchment from an open window, and these were the initials of whom it belonged. 

The 2nd bit of mail that day was the daily prophet. He'd subscribed to it back in late January, when he'd heard about the story covering Hagrid. What a horrible woman that Skeeter. He remembered her from his own school days. A few years younger than the Marauders, she was still always sneaking about, listening to conversations and then tattling to some prefect or teacher. She was the reason, in fact, that one of their most thought out pranks had gone unaccomplished. Remus wasn't usually one to get involved with the actual pranking, he was better at coming up with the ideas, seeing as how he essentially looked through the books, needing to read to absorb his knowledge. Sirius and James had that natural brilliance, yet affectionately called _Remus _the genius. Coming across the perfect spell, all they had to do was come up with the perfect plan. How to get Severus to drink the potion that would turn him into a woman for 24 hours. 

A brilliant plan it was indeed. Having it plotted out to their alibi's, how they would tempt him to drink it, how to manage to get a photograph of him after the transformation. This was to be the most humiliating day of Snape's life. Sitting in thought for a moment, Remus couldn't remember why they were pulling this prank on him, but knew it had to be because of something Severus had started. In order to get Remus involved, it had to have been a bad one. To some astonishment of the four friends, once arriving in the Three Broomsticks, where the potion was to be given to Severus, the Skeeter girl was sitting at a table with him. Everywhere Snape went, the girl was right behind him, making it impossible to slip anything into his drink. Later on, she had the gall to ask why they hadn't done their prank. Naturally they passed it off like they had no idea what she was talking about, but they all spent the time before falling asleep that night, thinking of different curses to use on _her_. 

_-'__"__I'm sorry Remus, I cant," she said as she placed the ring in the palm of the devastated man in front of her – the day his heart died…. A snarl, howl, pain, blood – the night he gained the wolf….' Growling softly as I stood, I'd had enough of these memories without the Dementors help in reliving them. Watching the body of one of the children fall to the floor I stepped over him, the Dementor still advancing. Once the patronus charm had been performed and the horrid beast gone, I turned back to my associates in the compartment. The light flickering back on I could tell by their faces that none had ever seen the like before. The one on the floor was still out cold. A glance at him and it took all the strength I had not to sit on the floor myself and try to wake him. Harry. God, it was like I was looking at James, only with a slightly longer nose and a scar. Interesting the things you remember about people. Stepping out of the way of his friends, who were at his side at an instant, I again had to stop myself from smiling. The boy was lucky indeed, to have friends this worried about him. Sitting back down I reached into my bag, searching for the chocolate I knew I'd stashed in here. Pulling it out I studied it for a moment, making sure it wasn't too old. Harry was stirring by now. Handing them all pieces I had to excuse myself from the confinement of the room. Once outside I grabbed the railing, knuckles going white. Those eyes. I'd had conversations with those eyes, watched those eyes fall in love with my best friend, give birth to a son, and then watched the encompassing lids and all that was affixed be lowered into the ground.-_

Swearing out loud the grown man stood once again, having been scanning the paper while thinking to himself. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his pocket he lit one, taking a long, furious drag. Damn that Skeeter woman, damn her to hell. _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache?_ Bloody old bat. Hermione must have said something terrible to her to bring this on. Pansy Parkinson, no, he never did like that girl. Being a teacher Remus couldn't be biased, but now that he was no longer under Dumbledore's administration, he was able to think what he wanted. 

Calming down, 2 cigarettes and several hours later, he found himself on the front porch. It was unusually warm for this time of year, though the man would make no complaints about that. Sighing softly to himself, he knew there was work to do. The full moon was in 7 days time, and he still needed to repair the shed from last months use. His mood turning cold, distant once more as he set to his task, all happiness he'd found in reminiscing that day was now gone. Wand in hand he'd managed to fix up the unstable aged building well enough to hold the full-grown werewolf. Discarding the patched up robe on the ground, he sat, using the shed's door to lean on, watching the sunset. Another day gone in the monotonous life that was Remus J. Lupin, lycanthropic extraordinaire.

((A.N.- Alright, here it is. This one goes to Angie and Nikki, my sole reviewers and encouragers. So Nik, here's the next chapter, the deal is now complete ;) And Angie, you better be giving your Beta's something to do soon, I'm getting itchy…))


	3. Monday, June 26th, 1995

For the first time in what could have been years, the man in the small cottage awoke with a smile on his lips. Strange, for him, as the usual straight-faced man nearing his late 30's rarely had something to smile about. Having fallen asleep with his arm over his eyes he rolled over, face coming into contact with a piece of parchment. Letting out a laugh of embarrassment he couldn't believe he'd gone to sleep with the damned letter. 

Yawning Remus pulled his hands to his face, rubbing it lightly before sitting up, eyes moving to the curtain less windows, greeting the sun full on. Nothing could dampen his spirits today, nothing. Pulling the blankets back the bare from the waist up figure placed his feet to the floor and quickly pulled them back with a soft gasp. Apparently, the floor was cold. Perhaps he needed to invest in some slippers. 

Shaking his head as he sighed softly, this apparently still did not detour him as he quickly placed his feet to the floor, making his way out of the room and nearly taking the stairs two at a time. To Remus, the whole house smelled clean, a bit like lemons. That scented muggle polish he'd bought really did make the wood look newer. The bottle called it magic.

 _The Wing at Hogwarts always had it's own special smell, as did most places, but this was particularly distinguishable. Perhaps it was because I spent so much time here, or perhaps it's because I consider Madame Pomfrey something of my adoptive mother, and the room smelled of the soap she used so often. Regardless, waking up that afternoon, there was something different about the odor. Stag… and dog. A faint scent of rat. Taking a moment to register the voices that accompanied the smells, I figured out that they were just beside the bed. Taking caution I knew to keep my breathing steady or they'd notice I was awake. _

 _"You slipshod, dim-witted, shitty excuse for a friend. What the bloody hell were you thinking? Do you know how fucking close he was? If I hadn't grabbed him…" James' voice was angry, to say the least. My eyes opened slightly, turning my gaze to the two people an arms reach away. James was closest, Sirius a mere step farther. The second of the two teenagers was pale in appearance, his lip bleeding nearly freely, it having dripped down across his white school shirt._

 _"Prongs… mate, I know I messed up, badly. Just, keep your voice down. I'd rather tell him myself," the pained look on Sirius' face almost hid the fear behind his eyes. The suspense was killing me. Reaching up, my hand came into contact with James' wrist, fingers wrapping around the appendage._

A teapot's whistle can really jar someone from his or her thoughts. Moving from his current job status as window washer, Remus grabbed a cup, pouring the hot water into the cup already filled with the powder to make the broth. Chicken flavored. Well, you take what you can get. A few cold cuts and pieces of cheese, accompanied by a slice of bread and he had his meal. Picking up the plate and cup Remus pulled the back door open with his foot, stepping out the doorway and onto the back step where he sat, plate now on his lap, taking a sip. 

The warmth moving down his throat gave him a slight shudder, though the smile remained. Things were improving around here. Summer days were virtually here, the plant life was booming, and company was on its way. Glancing over his shoulder he ended up turning his entire head to glance past the make-do fence around the garden. The tomato plants appeared to look promising. 

 _At being touched James jumped, his head turning down to me. I think that was the first time I'd ever seen him so on edge like this. Sure, scaring him when he was sleeping was one thing, but when he was clearly awake, and upset about something… Looking up at Sirius it was looking as if he were about to be sick. Entirely too curious as to what it was they were talking about, my eyes left Padfoot and moved to the boy I still had my hand on, "James? What are you talking about?"_

 _If I was the one Sirius had been intending to speak to, he apparently was now choosing not to as his gaze was diverted, and remained that way. James pulled at his arm as if aiming to slug Sirius until my grip pulled the arm back, just now noticing the blood mark on his knuckles. James turning his gaze back to me I could almost feel his gaze softening as my own was affixed to his hand. Before I could ask, Sirius' voice broke through the silence, "Moony… last night, I made, a horrible mistake. I, I was upset still, because we couldn't run with you, or even leave the castle for that matter. When I dropped you off here for Poppy to take down to the Willow, Severus stopped me on my way to the Common Room. Before I knew it, that bloody snoop was bothering me again about where you were. So I told him that if he was so interested, that he should go prod the knot on the tree."_

Looking down at feeling something wet against his finger, he moved slowly, already knowing what it was. Being out here by ones lonesome, you tend to spend more time outdoors than in, as it was a change of scenery. A rabbit that had taken advantage of Remus' hospitality was sniffing at the hand holding the slice of bread, though he didn't seem too sure if it was because of the bread or because he knew the rabbit knew that Remus had lettuce in the kitchen. Animals are smarter than most humans give them credit for being. The smile only grew as his other hand moved over to gently pet the rabbit on the back of the head. 

Standing up slowly so not to spook him, Remus picked up his empty cup and plate, stuffing the bread into his mouth before pushing the door back open, stepping into the kitchen. He'd saved some scraps from the night he made a roast, potato skins and carrot slices. He wasn't sure if the rabbit would eat the potatoes, but carrots were the typical rabbit treat, right? Plucking the plate from the counter next to the sink he stepped back outside, slowly placing it down on the ground beside his furry friend. 

 _My eyes had gone wide, nose, flaring with each breath. I simply had to still be dreaming. This, this couldn't have happened. Sirius still wouldn't meet my gaze. It was only now that I noticed his dark brown eyes were puffy, red tinged, his tousled hair seemed messier than it should be. Merlin, it can't be true. It was only after James pulled my hand from his wrist, which I later found out was squeezing a tad too hard, that Sirius continued to speak, "He went, Remus. He got so far as to near open the door. I had gone to the Common Room, in my, typical, stupid, overly upset manner and ended up spilling it to James what I had done. James went after Severus and grabbed him, but not before you caught the scent of two people in that tunnel."_

 _Oh Gods. Sirius' tear filled eyes moved to the bed where I was laying, the blanket half askew. I didn't even notice. In my attempt to find out what it was they had been talking about, I had completely forgotten the transformation. I didn't want to look, but I had to. If Moony had gotten scent of two men that he was unable to reach, with no animal accompaniment to calm him… they were as bad as I suspected them to be. Gash lines were apparent here and there, and it was only now that I realized I was lying on my side. A bandaged arm moved behind me to touch my back, confirming something else. The doorknob… there was circular welt imprint all across my skin. I tried to get out. _

The clock in the living room striking the hour, it was nine o'clock and Remus had about an hour to finish cleaning up, should he see fit to. Abandoning the downstairs for the time being he made his way up to the bedroom closet, retrieving clean linens. Another bed had to be made up. Time had put a space between them and although the two of them had spent a while sending letters to one another, he knew there was still going to be something of an uncomfortable air for a short time. If the couch was found to be unfitting, there would always be the option of changing sleeping arrangements, or even, sharing the bed. 

Pulling the blanket to his face Remus took a deep breath. More cleanliness. They always marveled back in their Hogwarts days together at how clean the beds could smell, especially after people like Severus slept in them constantly. 

 _"Moony, I…" Whatever it was Sirius was about to say, he was cut off by a hand motion from myself. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear anything. My gaze turned up to Sirius for the last time it would that school year._

 _"That name is used by my friends. I suggest you leave, Black." I'd not used that particular name with him for a long time. He hated his last name, hated what it symbolized, what it stood for. Turning my back to both friends I lay on my side once again, not even tears able to escape my empty eyes. Betrayal. In it's ultimate form. This was my life. Sirius not only tried to kill Severus, but he tried to kill me. Who needed friends when you had a werewolf for a pet._

Setting the pillows and blankets down on the end of the couch, Remus glanced around the living room for any tidying that was left to be done. A few papers here and there, now being picked up and placed on the desk. Old copies of the Quibbler and Daily Prophet, also scattered muggle magazines purchased at the local country store. Well, it may serve as a bit of entertainment, should they not find anything else to do. 

Looking up at a sharp knock on the front door, Remus' smile returned. A hand moved up to flatten his all too shaggy hair, a habit he's had since a teen, the other moving to straighten his robes. While upstairs grabbing the bed makings he'd managed to toss on a shirt and an older patched up robe. Turning the knob on the door, Remus blinked for a moment at the change in light before his smile widened. A slightly taller figure was quickly embracing the man in his tattered robe. Remus took a deep breath, his arms around the other. Just as he'd remembered.

"Hello, Moony," came the figures muffled greeting.

"Hello, Padfoot."

((A.N.- This chapter has been apparently neglected. I got so wrapped up in writing other things that I simply forgot all about it. My apologies to those of you who liked it. I find it much better than the last, personally. It was also written in a slightly different style, as the flashbacks have dialogue. Reviews are, as always, accepted and appreciated. How did the blood get on James' knuckle? He gave Sirius a punch to the lip. The next installment wont be having Remus quite as happy, as he's yet to be informed of the Dark Lord's rising. Why, you may ask? Because they figure it best Sirius tell him in person. Why was the gang not allowed to join Remus that night? I believe you'll have to wait until I update for that.))


End file.
